Holding On To Heaven
by Helvistica
Summary: She pressed a kiss to the top of Jane's head. "Jane? Jay? It's time to get up. You have to go." Maura said quietly into Jane's wavy, dark hair... This is a continuation of the story "Animals" (Not necessary to read it though.) RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES & SITUATIONS


_**A/N: Sequel to "Animals" although it's not necessary to read it. A big THANKS to my beta who helped "American-ize" the story! Thanks for your help! I truly appreciate it! This particular tale is set one week after "Animals". I hope you enjoy it, and that you think I did the characters justice. **_

_**** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (if I did, they would totally be gay and married to each other by now)... I do however, ship them like crazy and sometimes write silly stories about them, and how they should REALLY be...**_

One week. Seven days. 168 hours.

It's not a long time for most people, but for 18 year old Jane Rizzoli, it was a fucking lifetime.

It had been one week since the "incident", where Jane and Maura had been caught making out in a car by Maura's father.

It had been six days since Jane had asked Maura to be her girlfriend, with a single red rose, on the stoop of the Isles' residence under the intensely watchful eye of Mr Isles.

It had been five days of obeying Mr. Isles' restriction of only seeing each other during school hours.

It had been four days since Maura had told Jane that her father had to go abroad unexpectedly for a series of emergency consultations.

It had been three days since Jane began toying with an idea to spend time with Maura, during Mr Isles' absence.

It had been two days since Maura had been at school, spending time with her parents before her father left for Europe.

It had been one day since Jane had finalized her seemingly fool-proof idea of seeing Maura, with alibis and excuses set firmly in place.

Tink…

Tink…

Tink…

"What on earth…" murmured Maura, who was engrossed her math book. She looked towards the large bay window that dominated her simple yet antique-rich bedroom.

Tink…

Tink…

With her eyebrows furrowed, Maura put her pen down and carefully pushed out from her desk. She stood, her eyes momentarily glancing again at the window. Her heart raced a little, as she tried to think of what the noise could be. She smoothed her pressed jeans and adjusted her Bruins sweater. Although a little reluctant to investigate the noise, Maura took a deep breath and tiptoed to the window.

Tink…

Maura inched silently to the window and carefully placed a knee on the padded window seat. She grasped the center of the curtains with both hands and pulled them apart.

Seeing only her reflection, Maura pulled back both curtains farther and leaned closer to the glass. She quickly scanned the inky-black garden. Sensing that nothing was amiss and that nothing was immediately on the other side of the window, Maura quickly fixed each curtain with a tasseled tie-back. Carefully unlocking the window latches, she forcibly pushed open the heavy, double-glazed, center windows.

She tentatively placed both hands on the sill, and leaned out of the window. Her eyes scoured the darkened garden. Her parent's garden lights only provided enough light for Maura to make out the shapes of the trees and shrubs.

"Maura," a quiet voice called her. Maura's heart skipped a beat as she looked down. Her eyes studied the hedge row, about 20 feet from her window, trying to determine the exact location of the voice.

"Maur," the voice called again, louder, with a distinct husk.

"Jane?" Maura asked into the dark garden, towards the middle of the hedge row, her heart now thumping wildly in her chest. Jane sprang up from behind the hedge.

"Hey" said Jane, dressed head-to-toe in black. With her dark hair hanging down, the only thing Maura could see was her smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" Maura hissed quietly with a slightly angry tone. She couldn't believe that Jane would take a chance at coming to her house after her father had strictly forbid it. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone else had seen or heard Jane.

"I had to see you. I've been dying Maur," Jane cried, placing a hand on her chest, over her heart, "It's like my heart hasn't been beating in my chest."

Maura's breath hitched in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth and whispered "Jane."

"Can I come up?" Jane implored, moving from behind the hedge farther into the light. Her voice broke slightly, "I know we promised your Dad we wouldn't see each other, but… I… I just can't do it anymore. My chest feels so empty. I need to see you. I'm lost without you, Maur". Salty tears threatened to trickle down Jane's cheeks.

"Oh Jane, I don't know. What if we…" Maura said in a low voice. It broke her heart to even say the words. She wanted to scream YES, but she knew the consequences if they were discovered. They both knew.

Jane cut her off abruptly, "Maura, please? I won't stay long. I just need to see you. I can't breathe anymore". Her voice was uneven and huskier than ever before.

Maura pulled back into her bedroom. After taking a deep and calming breath, she rubbed her forehead in contemplation. If they got caught, then there would be no doubt that her father would ban them from seeing each other altogether. A new school in Boston or out of state, maybe even back to the strict boarding school in France she had come from months ago. _But I can't breathe without her either._

Maura sucked in another deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes. She leaned back out of the window. "Come up".

Like a cat Jane took a running leap from the garden and began to scale up hand rails, ledges and bricks toward Maura's bedroom. Maura again stepped back from the window into the center of the room and checked her appearance in a large ornate mirror above her antique mahogany dresser. She ran her hands quickly over neatly pressed, stone wash Levi 501s, and a faded, brown and yellow Bruins sweater. The sweater once belonged to Jane, who had long since grown out of it. The sweater now fit Maura's smaller, more petite frame perfectly, outlining her shape without being too tight or constricting. She had no idea who the Bruins were; the only thing that mattered was that Jane thought enough of Maura to give away her most prized ice hockey possession. She tugged at the sweater and fidgeted with her hair until she saw two hands creep over the window sill. Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's rather romantic overture. It reminded her of "Romeo and Juliet".

Maura moved quickly over to the window. She reached out for Jane's hands; a jolt of desire ran up her arms as she strained to drag Jane through the window. After some swearing and a lot of muffled puffing and groaning, Jane finally managed to heave herself into Maura's bedroom, head first, onto the window seat. She pushed herself up, with shaking, burning arms, into a sitting position on the soft padded seat.

Jane wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and then dusted her hands on the knees of her faded jeans, as she caught her breath. She looked up at Maura, who was standing directly in front of her. Their smiles filled the room as they began to softly giggle at Jane's ridiculousness. After she caught her breath and her arms had stopped shaking, Jane pushed on her knees and stood up.

Jane moved towards Maura and grasped her hands. She stared directly into intense hazel eyes and finally sighed "Hey."

Maura smiled, and immediately pulled Jane into a hug. She tugged Jane's hands, and wrapped them around her lower back. She ran her hands up Jane's arms and wrapped them around her neck. Maura tightened her hold on Jane and pulled them closer to each other.

"Hey" Maura whispered into Jane's neck. They stood, motionless, for what seemed like hours, wrapped up in each other. Neither of them wanted to let go. When the thought of the consequences of being caught crossed their minds, they simply pulled each other tighter.

Jane broke the silence, speaking softly into Maura's neck "God Maur… I've missed you so much"

Jane's husky voice caused goose bumps to break out all over Maura's body. She turned her head slightly so that her nose nuzzled Jane's jaw. Maura took a deep breath, and found herself lightheaded from Jane's cologne. She snuffled lightly, as tears sprang to her eyes, "I've missed you too."

"I love you Maura." Jane murmured as she placed a kiss on Maura's temple.

Tears began to trickle down Maura's flushed cheeks, "I love you too Jane, so much."

Jane leaned back from Maura and brought her hands up to gently cup her cheeks and used her thumbs to gently wipe away the warm tears. She smiled and lowered her head to graze her lips over Maura's. Maura smiled into Jane's lips as she tangled her fingers into dark, wavy locks and pressed her lips harder onto Jane's, opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Jane's hands rubbed up Maura's back and rested softly under her shoulder blades. Jane broke the kiss and carefully pulled back to look at Maura again.

"I had to come and see you Maur. This week has almost killed me. I've missed you so much. I feel like I can breathe again" Jane said, smiling as she pulled Maura in closer, rubbing her hands up and down her back. "I know that being here could ruin everything, but I've had a hole in my heart all week."

Maura nodded and smiled sympathetically. She knew exactly what Jane had meant, because she felt it too. Maybe she felt it a little more than Jane, because not only was she her girlfriend, but she was her best friend, and truthfully, her only real friend.

"Jane, this week has been terrible. Not being able to spend any time with you outside of school has been torture. I know we've had lunch and a few stolen moments between classes, but it hasn't been enough. I've missed you. I love you so much" Maura dropped a hand from Jane's neck to her shoulder and pulled her in for another kiss.

Maura's hand moved back to tangle itself in Jane's hair as her tongue slipped into Jane's mouth. A bolt of lightning passed through Jane's body as she pulled Maura even closer. They both began to see stars as the kiss broke and they took in much needed air. Jane moved her lips to nibble down Maura's jaw to her earlobe. With a quick gasp of air, Maura slowly ran her hands down Jane's neck, across her shoulders, down her chest and stomach, around to her lower back to finally stop on Jane's ass.

A warm throb began to pound between both of their legs. "Maur…" Jane mumbled as her tongue and lips traced back to Maura's mouth. Maura hungrily devoured Jane's lips and tongue. With a firm squeeze to her ass, Maura took Jane's tongue between her lips and started to gently suck. A shudder ran down Jane's back as her hands dropped to Maura's waist and she pulled their hips together. Maura giggled as she squeezed Jane's ass again. Jane moaned softly. "Maur… the bed," she whispered into Maura's mouth, which sent an electric thrill down Maura's spine.

"But Jane, we can't..." Maura hesitated, as she suddenly pulled back from Jane's lips.

"Not like that, Maur," Jane scoffed, as she gently squeezed Maura's waist. "I just… I just want to lay with you for a while. Feel your heart beat". Jane's cheeks began to blush as she looked directly into Maura's eyes, moving one hand from Maura's waist to the center of her chest.

"Jane… You are the sweetest girl in the whole world," Maura smiled, as pulled her hands up to brush the hair out of Jane's eyes. She leaned forward to kiss Jane again. She grasped Jane's hand from her chest and pulled it up. She gently kissed each fingertip. Maura smiled again and tugged Jane's hand as she pulled her toward to bed.

Maura gently pushed Jane down onto the unbelievably soft bed and Jane scooted back towards the pillows. The bed dipped slightly as Maura climbed up and over to Jane. She immediately dropped to her side and snuggled into Jane's waiting arms. Her head rested on Jane's shoulder, her palms made slow, smooth circles around Jane's lower ribcage. Jane's arms immediately surrounded Maura's shoulders and pulled her close. Safely bundled up in Jane's arms, Maura breathed deeply, taking in the dusky smell of spicy cologne and sweat. She ran her hand up and flattened it on Jane's chest. Leaning up, Maura placed a kiss on Jane's cheek. Her arms pulled tighter around Maura's shoulders. "Thank you," Jane murmured into Maura's hair.

"Why are you thanking me?" Maura asked, lifting her head to look at Jane, whose eyes were lightly closed and whose face displayed a very broad, dimpled, contented smile.

"For letting me come up." Maura smiled and nuzzled her face into Jane's warm neck. "You feel so soft and warm," Jane whispered, "You feel like heaven. I feel like I'm holding onto heaven, Maur." Her eyes popped open, and two dark brown eyes pierced two twinkling hazel eyes.

"You know Jane," said Maura, matter-of-factly, a smirk rising from one corner of her mouth. "Heaven is merely a construct..." A finger is quickly brought to Maura's lips to silence them.

"Maura… Stop," a husky laugh rumbles through Jane's chest, "Turn off the encyclopedia for a minute and enjoy the moment."

"But..." mumbled Maura, Jane's finger still held her lips half closed.

"Maur… Please… Just… shush" Jane said as she removed her finger and closed her eyes again.

"Oh... Wait… Did you just shush me?" Maura lifted her head and raised an eyebrow, looking at Jane's smirk covered face.

"Yeah… I did. What are you gonna do about it?" Jane quizzed as she opened an eye and raised her eyebrow.

The thrill of a challenge burst through Maura as she quickly leapt up onto all fours so she was above Jane. "Maybe this..." she growled as she jumped and immediately began tickling various spots on Jane.

Laughter and the sound of flailing limbs smacking against the bed filled the quiet room as Jane squirmed under Maura's touch. "Maur..." Jane gasped, trying to fight off Maura's hands while laughing. "Stop..."

Maura hoisted her leg over Jane's waist as she continued her assault on the lanky brunette's body. Tears of joy streamed down Jane's face as she finally managed to capture Maura's wrists in her rough, tanned hands. She stopped squirming as she stared directly into Maura's bright, hazel eyes. Her breathe caught momentarily as her heart thrummed in her chest. A grin crept across her wide jaw. Maura's eyebrow began to rise and as she opened her mouth to speak, Jane quickly kicked her leg out, knocked Maura off-balance and flipped them both over. Having two younger, rowdy, sports-crazy brothers, Jane was quite adept at basic wrestling moves. Jane was now on her knees, between Maura's thighs, hovering above her. Her hands pushed Maura's wrists into the soft, feather-top mattress as she held herself up.

Beaming smiles had fallen away from their faces as they silently regarded each other, neither moved an inch. Palpable tension hung in the air as a dark cloud of desire settled over them. The sound of deep breathing drowned out the noise of pounding hearts for several minutes.

"Maur..." squeaked Jane, her voice becoming constricted by a lump that had lodged itself in her throat, "Ahem… Maur..." she cleared her throat and began to smile. A single tear formed in her eye and threatened to trickle down her cheek, "Maura Isles, I love you. More than anything in this whole world."

She released her grip on Maura's wrists and placed her hands either side of her head. Maura ran her hands slowly up Jane's arms. Her hands snaked around the brunette's shoulders. Jane lowered her upper torso and nuzzled her nose into Maura neck. A small moan escaped from Maura's throat as Jane placed soft kisses up her neck and jaw.

"Jane…" Maura groaned as her hands moved to cup Jane's cheeks, and swiftly pulled her lips to her own. As Maura's tongue deftly slipped into her mouth, Jane lowered her entire body, her arms moving to slip under Maura's shoulders. Jane's body pressed fully onto Maura's.

A lustful red haze descended over Jane's eyes as she groaned and began to absent-mindedly rock her hips into Maura as she ran her lips across her collarbone. A gasp exploded from Maura's throat as she unconsciously widened her legs to allow Jane's hips to slide down and press fully into her.

The heat between them built at a furious pace. Jane began to rock harder, increasing the pressure on Maura's hips. Maura's hands worked all over Jane's back, grasping and squeezing, pulling Jane closer. Jane moaned quietly as her lips moved to the soft spot behind Maura's ear. Maura slowly dragged her legs up to maneuver Jane down to where she needed her the most. Their breathing deepened as Maura quietly moaned Jane's name over and over.

Jane pulled a hand from under Maura's shoulder and continued to press kisses into her scented neck. Her hand lightly grazed Maura's breast. She felt Maura's nipple hardened under her palm as she cupped her breast fully, moving and squeezing it in lazy circles. Maura sucked Jane's lower lip into her mouth as a sign of approval. Jane's hips involuntarily rocked even harder into Maura.

For Maura, lust and desire overwhelmed any conscious thought she had. As for Jane, she had stopped thinking the moment she had Maura pinned to the bed. "Oh God… Jane. I know we promised my father, and I don't care what happens... Just please don't stop." Maura purred as her hands slipped down to grasp Jane's ass, firmly forcing their hips together.

Jane groaned deeply, and moved her leg so that she was straddling Maura's thigh. The heat that came from their hips was molten. She sensed Jane's need was much like her own, so Maura began to thrust her thigh up, into Jane, matching the furious pace set by Jane's bucking hips.

With their mouths hungrily devouring each other, Jane moved her hand down to gently cup Maura's core. Without a moment's hesitation, she began to use the heel of her palm to rub circles around the sensitive spot in Maura's crotch. Waves of hot pleasure filled Maura's stomach, and headed up toward her chest as she gasped and moaned into Jane's mouth. Her own hand reached down to her thigh and straight onto Jane's center and began to mimic what was being done to her. Jane groaned into Maura's mouth, breaking the kiss before she started to suck, kiss and lick down over Maura's chin to the sweet smelling skin of her neck.

Faster and faster, harder and harder, their hands moved in unison, hips rocked, backs arched as they tried to quench their burning desire.

Maura was the first to tumble over the cliff, waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Her high pitched moan was muffled by Jane's demanding mouth. She gasped for air as her body jerked and twitched; heart pounded wildly in her chest. "Jane… Jane…. Jane…" She groaned over and over again. She paused for a moment to look at Jane, who was smiling.

"God… Maur," her husky voice barely audible, "you're so beautiful." Maura blushed as she captured Jane's lips with her own, licking across her lips, demanding access. She forced her tongue deeper into Jane's mouth as she began to thrust her hand against Jane's heated crotch. Jane growled and buried her face into Maura's neck. The indistinguishable sound that was coming from Jane was pure animal, as she ground her hips hard into Maura's hand and thigh. "Maur... Maur..." Her voice rose from a deep husk to a high-pitched squeak, "I… I'm… I'm gonna... co…."

"Shhhh…" Maura whispers quietly into her ear.

"Maur... Maur...Ughhh" Jane groaned softly into Maura's neck as she followed her over the edge. Her body stiffened immediately and her breath hitched as if she were winded. After a few seconds her body melted into jelly as she lost all her strength and collapsed on top of Maura.

Maura's arms quickly surrounded Jane, holding her tightly as her body continued to spasm. As Jane's rapid breathing began to slow, she could feel Maura as she placed gentle kisses over her face, cooing words of love as her hands gently rubbed circles over her back.

"God... I'm sorry Maura... I just couldn't ..." Jane stammered.

"Shhhh...," she replied, stroking Jane's back, "Don't apologize. I wanted it too."

Jane groaned frustratingly as she placed her mouth on Maura's. She carefully rolled off and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. Maura's head rested on Jane's chest as she lightly grazed Jane's ribs with her fingertips.

They took a moment to enjoy this quiet, blissful embrace before Jane blurted, "This fucking sucks, Maur."

"Language, Jane." Maura inhaled deeply before continuing, "I know it does. I want to make love with you so much. Properly. Not like this. This month is going to be so hard."

"Ugh... I think it might kill me." Jane chuckled.

Maura smiled and rolled so that her chin rested on her hands, folded on top of Jane's chest. "You know, I doubt if it will actually kill you, but it will be very frustrating."

"That's the understatement of the fucking year."

"Language Jane," admonished Maura, turning her head to rest it on Jane's chest, as if trying to listen to her heartbeat. They lay like this for a long time, each trying to grasp the gravity of the situation. The promises that were made and broken. The potential aftermath. What did it mean? What would they do? Their minds drifted through scenarios, from graduation, to college, to marriage, to children. A joyful sadness blanketed them.

Jane sighed as she ran her fingers gently through Maura's golden locks. "Maur? You know we can't do this again, right?"

Maura sighed and lifted her head to look at Jane. A lump lodged itself in her throat again, disabling her from speaking. She could only nod. Jane raised her hand to cup Maura's cheek, and gently rubbed her thumb across her soft, smooth skin. In this moment, they were both speechless and overcome with the beauty they saw. Soft smiles appeared on their faces.

"But... Err... Hey… On the bright side… You'll be 18 by graduation," Jane's voice softened, her hand moved to grasp Maura's upper arm, "So maybe after like the graduation ceremony... We can like," her voice become barely audible, "make love then." Jane started to turn a very deep shade of red as Maura's eyebrows knitted together with a questioning look. Maura stared at Jane, trying to formulate an appropriate response.

"Maura? Babe? Are you ok? Is that... Like... Ok? I mean... I don't want to piss your dad off or anything..." Jane searched Maura's face for a reaction.

"Piss my dad off?" Maura's head tilted slightly to the side, "Jane… After 12 years of schooling, you can't come up with a better phrase? Hmmm." teased Maura, her face exploding into a wide dimpled smile.

"Oh my God Maura! Here I am, trying to be responsible and romantic and you make fun of my English skills?"

Maura laughed, filling Jane with warmth. "Jane… my love. You are the one I love most in this world," Maura carefully moved herself up so she was face to face with Jane, "and nothing would make me happier than to spend graduation night making love with you." Maura lowered her head to capture Jane's lips with her own.

After a chaste kiss, Maura pulled back slightly to look directly into Jane's eyes. "In fact, I can't ever imagine making love to anyone else for the rest of my life."

Tears immediately spring to Jane's eyes. Maura tilted her head to one side, in curiosity. "Hmm? Going soft on me, Rizzoli?"

Jane sniffed and burst out laughing, grabbing Maura around the shoulders, crushing her in a hug. "Never," she murmured into Maura's hair.

As evening passed into late night, Jane and Maura simply talked. It was probably the greatest thing about their friendship and relationship. They could talk to each other. About anything. For hours. Every so often, the talking would be punctuated by sweet kisses, soft caresses and sweet murmurings. "Jane?" Maura asked, warmly wrapped up in firm arms, her head resting on Jane's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Jane replied, rubbing Maura's arm and stroking her fingers through long, golden hair.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Jane bent her head and placed a kiss in Maura's forehead, as she pulled her tighter.

"Nothing would make me happier in this world" Jane whispered.

The dark Boston sky had lightened when Maura woke. She looked down and saw that during the night, she and Jane had switched positions. Maura now held Jane firmly in her arms. Jane's cheek was pressed into her shoulder and her hand rested on Maura's stomach. Maura yawned and stretched her legs as her hand moved from behind her head to cover Jane's fingers. Jane grumbled softly and moved her sleep-filled head so that it nuzzled the side of Maura's breast. Maura giggled softly, causing another groan to come out of Jane and vibrate through her chest. She pressed a kiss to the top of Jane's head.

"Jane? Jay? It's time to get up. You have to go." Maura said quietly into Jane's wavy, dark hair.

Jane grumbled something incomprehensible and merely snuggled closer into Maura. Maura smiled and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of a heavy weight of Jane's chest and leg on her body. She sighed deeply, and rubbed Jane's arm, trying to rouse her.

"Jay… You have to get up. You need to go… Before we get caught."

With a huff, Jane moved her hand from Maura's stomach and pushed herself up to rest on her elbow. She yawned as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Mmmm… Good morning, beautiful" she mumbled, grazing her fingertips down the side of Maura's face.

Maura smiled back as she ran her fingers lightly through Jane's hair, tucking errant strands behind Jane's ear. "Good morning to you" she softly whispered as she leaned to kiss Jane.

"Woah. Hang on. No…" giggled Jane, shaking her head. "No kissing. I have morning breath."

"So do I," Maura stated, "I think we cancel each other out". As Jane went to protest, Maura simply leaned her face towards Jane and kissed her on the lips. "See? No problem," smirked Maura, laying her head back on the pillow. A quiet laugh exploded out of them.

"Yeah," said Jane, "No problem."

She yawned again as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "What time is it?" asked Jane, looking around the room of a clock.

"It's a little after 5am." said Maura, as she pushed herself up and off the bed, stretching her back and arms.

"There's a 5am?" joked Jane as she scooted to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side.

"Of course there is. Why wouldn't there be…." said Maura as she turned to Jane. She saw the smirk and raised eyebrow on Jane's face. "Oh… ha ha… Funny, Rizzoli," she said, hands on hips.

"What can I say, Babe? I'm fucking hilarious at 5am." Jane stood and moved in front of Maura, wrapping her arms around the dark blonde's waist.

"Language, Jane," said Maura, wrapping her own arms around Jane's neck. She pulled Jane close and pressed her lips to Jane's neck.

"I should go," murmured Jane, kissing Maura on the cheek.

"Mmmhmmm," replied Maura, nodding slightly.

"We can't do this again, right Maur?" said Jane, moving her hands up to caress Maura's pink cheek.

"Yes. I know. It was wonderful though. Thank you Jane," Maura smiled.

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Jane, raising an eyebrow.

"For being ridiculously romantic and climbing through my window in the middle of the night," Maura leaned into Jane and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Jane smiled. "Maura Isles… You are fucking amazing, you know that?"

"No. I didn't know that. Do you think so?" Maura blushed, this time not admonishing Jane for her language.

"Yep. Amazing… beautiful… smart… funny…. And absolutely perfect," said Jane, grazing her lips against Maura's. "I'm never letting go of you, Maur. Holding onto you is like holding on to heaven"

As if she were in slow motion Maura pulled back to look into Jane's eyes. She couldn't imagine loving someone as deeply as she loved Jane in that very moment. Jane drew her thumb across Maura's cheek and pulled her in for a deep, penetrating kiss. Eventually, Jane's forehead rested against Maura's.

With a sigh, Jane whispered, "I have to go. But I will call you later. And I will see you tomorrow at school."

Tears welled in Maura's eyes. All she could do to keep from crying was to nod and kiss Jane's cheek.

"I love you Maur," said Jane as she pulled Maura in for one last hug.

"I love you too, Jay," Maura's trembling hand rubbed Jane's back. After enjoying a final moment of warmness they reluctantly let go of each other. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and walked them over to the window. With a fleeting kiss to Maura's cheek Jane carefully crawled out the window.

As she lowered herself down over the window sill, she turned back to Maura. "Bye," she smiled.

Maura's hand immediately covered her mouth, and then slipped down to rest over her own heart. "Bye Jane."

She waved her hand as she moved to the window, watching Jane clamber down the window ledge, bricks and hand rails and jump into the garden. Jane moved quietly to the hedge before turning around to look at Maura. She simply looked at Maura, smiled and blew her a kiss. Maura giggled and blew one right back. Jane waved, turned around and walked out of the garden before taking off in a jog down the sidewalk.


End file.
